Tadashi is Still Here
by Charmfeather
Summary: They did it. The rag-tag group of five friends and a robot succeeded. The villain was caught and his daughter was saved while the robot was lost. But little did the heroes know, the robot was right. Tadashi was still there./Some Tadahoney/rated T for some language and possibly violence later/
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**A/N: So I started to write this story back during Thanksgiving break and I've been wanting to post it for so long. Finally, I had the time to go back through and edit it. So I have more chapters waiting to be edited and I really hope you like this!**

Chapter 1: The Call

.(•—•).

They did it. The rag-tag group of five friends and a robot succeeded. The villain was caught and his daughter was saved while the robot was lost. But little did the heroes know, the robot was right. Tadashi was still there.

.(•—•).

"Mmm, this food is amazing!" Fred raved, stuffing his face with the hot wings Cass had cooked up for the group of friends who were all eating in the café.

"Thanks Fred. Just wait 'til it makes your face all numb," replied Cass as they all laughed.

It had been a few days since they had finally got Callaghan, and the group was closer than ever. Hiro finally felt as if he belonged somewhere.

As they all ate, the phone rang in the house upstairs.

"I wonder who would be calling this late?" Cass wondered as she wandered quickly up the stairs to answer the phone.

"So Hiro, I heard that you've been getting tons of attention for your robots!" Honey Lemon said excitedly, after she wiped her face of food.

Hiro smiled modestly, "Yeah, uh, it's been pretty insane. But I think I'm just going to go to SFIT for a while before selling any of my work..."

"Cool, can't wait to see you in the lab," Wasabi said after carefully setting down his hot wing that he had been holding with as few fingers as possible, trying his best not to make a mess.

"Hiro, we've been thinking..." Honey Lemon started.

"You should have Tadashi's old lab," Gogo pronounced.

Hiro's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Guys, I-"

They all smiled at him.

"If anyone should have his lab, it'd be you," Wasabi said as Hiro started grinning.

"Thank you-"

_THUD._

The noise echoed from above them as they all instinctively look up, curiously.

"What was that?" Asked Honey Lemon, as she stood up.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro jumped out of his seat and rushed up the stairs, with the others following, panicked.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro was at the top of the stairs where he saw his aunt. She was leaning back on the counter, clutching it with white knuckles. The phone lay on the ground, as if she had dropped it.

"Aunt Cass, what's wrong?" Hiro asked as the others came up behind him, all worried.

Cass looked at them and looked Hiro in the eyes. She was shocked, shaken, and definitely surprised.

"Tadashi... He-He's alive."

This made them all freeze.

The same thoughts ran through all of their heads. No, it couldn't be. Tadashi Hamada had died in a fire.

"What?" Honey Lemon managed to stammer, disbelief in everyone's eyes.

Cass took a few deep breaths. She slowly spoke, "They- They called and said... said he was alive."

Gogo shook herself out of her initial shock first. She bent down and picked the phone up tentatively. She slowly brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, unsurely.

She must have gotten a response because she started saying yes and no and explaining what happened to Aunt Cass.

Everyone else just watched silently. They didn't know how to respond. Tadashi was dead. He died in the fire. But then again, they thought Callaghan was dead.

"Mhmm, yeah. Could you repeat that?" Gogo searched for a pen and paper, but ended up writing on a napkin.

"Thank you. We'll be there right away."

She hung up and took a deep breath. Everybody waited patiently, wanting to hear what was going on.

She raised her head, looking at them, but her eyes seemed far away. She swallowed and quietly said, "He's alive."

Her eyes focused as she cleared her throat and got back some more confidence.

"He's at the hospital now. They'll tell us more when we get there. Come on, I've got the address," she spoke more steadily.

"I'll drive," Wasabi volunteered as they quickly made their way down, still rather silent.

"Gogo, h-how is he alive?" Honey Lemon asked nervously. She didn't know what else to say. So many questions were running, more like sprinting, through her mind.

As they all got into Wasabi's car Gogo explained what the caller had said.

"Callaghan. He had Tadashi with him in the microbot shield he made in the fire. And somehow he got him over to the island and kept him prisoner. They said he-he's really weak."

Hiro couldn't imagine it. It was unbelievable. After all this time, Tadashi was alive? It didn't sound real. But apparently it was? It hurt him, but he partially doubted that it was true. Partially.

"Tadashi is still here." he realised, saying it out loud.

"What?" sniffed his aunt.

"Tadashi is still here," Hiro repeated, louder this time. "I-it's something Baymax kept saying. I just thought that he meant in spirit, but now..."

"He knew," said Fred in awe. "He knew that Tadashi was still here."

"Guys, we're here," Wasabi said as he parked.

They got out of the car, not exactly sure what to do. Parts of them were anxious, other parts nervous, excited, scared, joyous, and seemingly hundreds of other emotions.

But they walked, step by step, up to the building where the one they thought was gone, was waiting.

.(•—•).

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I tried to break the story up into reasonably lengthen chapters so far. I really hope you guys enjoy this story. There will be Tadashi x Honey Lemon (Tadahoney) eventually. Not much, but bits :)**

**Anyways, please review (anyone can even if you are not a member of the site) I honestly get so happy when I see any feedback and it interests me to know what you think of my story/portrayal/writing type and more! Though, I freak out whenever I see that I got another view. Thank you, I hope you like it ~ Charmfeather**


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting

**A/N: Merry Christmas! And to those who do not celebrate, happy holidays :) Expect an update on Unbelievable soon too. And thank you so much for the support on this story! Six reviews! One hundred fifty views! I feel accomplished, haha. But really thank you**.

Chapter 2: Waiting

.(•—•).

It ended up that only Cass and Hiro were allowed to go see Tadashi, as they were family. The other four friends however, were stuck in the lobby, nerves racking their brains as they were forced to wait.

They did not speak to each other, all trying to cope with this new information in their own ways. Each left alone with their own thoughts.

.oxo.

Fred was sitting down in a chair. He was trying to act natural and read a comic book, something that wasn't uncommon to find him doing. But his heart wasn't in it and you could tell. The comic book was upside down.

His eyes stayed rather glazed over, not fixated on anything specific. His mind however, was fixated on the event at hand. Fred didn't know what to think, at first. He had thought his friend to be dead, they all had. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like something a villain would do. Take the innocent, good-hearted guy and possibly torture him, imprisoning him and making him weak.

But how was Tadashi now? He was worried. It had been about a month since the fire. How would Tadashi react to everything? What happened to him? Was he tortured? Would he remember them? Did he know that they were superheroes? Did he know that everyone believed him to be dead? How would he react to learn that Baymax was gone?

Questions filled Fred's mind as he pondered, lost in thought.

.oxo.

Gogo was pacing the room. She couldn't sit down and stay still even if she tried. And believe me, she did, but she would just start shaking or tapping her leg. Impatient and nervous at the moment. Right now all she really wanted to do was just jump on her bike and ride as fast as she could, nowhere in particular. She just wanted to feel the bite of the wind and have it help clear her mind.

It was a lot to take in, thinking that one of your best friends was dead for a month, only to suddenly find out that _Hey! Guess what! He's actually been alive this whole time! Crazy huh?_

Don't expect her to just take it all in and go about like normal. No. She had struggled to listen to the caller's words and then repeat the info to everyone. She hadn't been able to say everything, it was too hard and it hurt her. She assumed that some doctor would tell them it eventually. But it haunted her brain.

The caller said that Tadashi had been trapped on the quarantined island. He had fresh water yes, but Callaghan gave him little food. He was very thin and weak they told her. But that was just the beginning. He had gotten quite a few burns from the fire that hadn't had medical attention when needed. They said there would be scars and there was a possibility for some infections. They were also waiting for him to wake up and tell what else had happened. Plus, who knew how long it would take for him to recover. Maybe he never would. She was scared for him. She didn't know if he'd be okay. But she tried to keep her cool, pacing back and forth.

.oxo.

Wasabi, to sum it up, was pretty much a nervous wreck. And when that happens, he cleans. However, his little habit was proving difficult. Why? Well, at a hospital, not too much is "messy" or unorganised. And yet, he was fixing every single little detail in the lobby.

He went around stacking magazines perfectly and centring them all into neat piles in the centre of the tables and in the magazine racks. He sorted them by topic and then by brand. He aligned the chairs in perfect rows. If they were even a centimeter off he fixed them. He centred the plants and made sure that the flower to leaf ratio showing to the public was good. If it did not satisfy him he adjusted them to his liking. He made everything "perfect" and when he was done? He did it all again.

Throughout his cleaning, Wasabi was of course, thinking about Tadashi. He assumed that his friend wasn't in a very good condition currently. Otherwise, Wasabi concluded that he would have said been able to see them. Instead, here were his friends, practically going crazy in the lobby waiting for Cass and Hiro to come back to update them. At least it would be clean when they did.

.oxo.

Honey Lemon? She was at a loss as to what to think. She sat in a lobby chair, her hands in her hair, supporting her head. Her fingers drummed random ryhthms and then drummed on the armrest once she let go of her hair.

Yes, she missed Tadashi horribly. Everyday since his death she had thought of him and longed to hear his voice again. For three weeks after the, er-incident, she would wake up at insane hours in the night, crying. Only the fourth week did it stop because of their hero work and connecting a bit more with Hiro.

She had grown to the fact that Tadashi had passed. He had died a hero, their last memory of him being risking his own life to save another. She had missed him so much and it hurt and she was learning to keep moving forward, but now... Now she didn't know what-what to think.

Yes, she wished he hadn't died. Oh how badly she had wished that he hadn't died, or that she could have said goodbye. But she would never have wanted him to be locked up as a prisoner! Never would she have imagined that and it overwhelmed her.

Now she just wanted to see him. See his face. See his dark brown eyes. See his smirk, his soft black hair, his hands, his nose, him. See him and hug him. Hug him tightly and never let go. And talk. She missed just talking to him. They would talk about anything. School, baseball, movies, family, books, and so much more. That absence of someone to confide in had felt like there was a hole in her heart when he left. She missed talking to him so much. But now she was worried about him and what condition he was in. She was scared.

They all were.

.(•—•).

**A/N: This part I really enjoyed writing. It was fun to go a bit into each of their personalities and kind of figure out what may be going through their minds and what they would be doing. I hope I stayed loyal to the characters too.**

**So please, tell me what you think. I love to hear your opinions, thoughts, and ideas. Thank you so much - Charmfeather**


End file.
